


Waves

by asparagusty



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Kissing in the Rain, Nature, Rain, Reader-Insert, Storms, this all is one big metaphor essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusty/pseuds/asparagusty
Summary: You and Spencer connect through the world around you.A day of rest and intimacy in the middle of nowhere brings the two of you closer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Waves

The wind blew heavily, caressing the trees which sighed in response. Leaves fell and danced in the air, a few landing near you. Your lover pulled one from your hair. You looked at him lovingly and he returned the admiration.

The two of you lay on the ground of a vast field, a thin blanket acting as the only separation between both of you and the damp earth. You felt no greater peace than when you could enjoy the pure vastness of the land, the vastness of his love. A friend’s cabin resides about a mile away, but when you both wandered off, you made sure to find a place with a decent number of trees to shield you. 

The weather had drastically changed within the few hours you’d rested there. Bright beaming sun turned to dark skies. The gray clouds floated through the navy heavens like waves in an ocean. Every few minutes, light, cold droplets fell onto your legs, clung to Spencer’s nose. A sprinkle would land on his lash, he’d blink, and you’d wipe his cheek as you would a tear.

It was rare to see Spencer ever truly dress casually, and this day was no exception. He dressed in dress pants, a button-up, and a sweater vest, all earth tones. You wore a dress to prevent feeling underdressed. It was floral and fell about mid-calf. It too complimented the colors of the world around you. 

At some point, he moved closer to you, and he volunteered himself into your embrace. You cradled his head against your chest, silently and lovingly, needing not to express the mutual love shared in the moment. 

He looked up and pressed his plump pink lips to your own. Your hands roamed from his face to his arms to his thigh to his stomach to his hair. Mere moments later you saw the light, the lightning, his lightning. You felt the thunder and you smiled, unafraid. Almost immediately, as if in direct response, rain fell from the sky like a waterfall. It fell and it fell incessantly. The mud beneath the blanket slid beneath you. Spencer’s hair stuck to his forehead like sweat, maybe it was sweat now. Neither of you feared the storm; in fact, you embraced it.

**Author's Note:**

> im not saying this is all a metaphor for sex but im also not saying it isnt


End file.
